


Kiss me like your ex is in the room

by CherryVampire



Series: Cherry's Shadowhunter Quarantine Party [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Boys Kissing, Broken Clace, Clary and Jace are done, Consul Alec, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Gay Male Character, Head of the Institute Isabelle Lightwood, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Past Relationship(s), Public Display of Affection, She's bitter, We need more Jalec here, Wedding Rings, broken malec, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: And they were...Alec and Magnus didn't end on good terms, hell, they ended up on everything but good terms.Magnus alleged that Alec had given his full attention to his position as inquisitor, neglecting their relationship to the point where there was nothing left.Alec alleged that Magnus had become inconsiderate and less tolerant towards his affairs and duties as Shadowhunter, more so when he had been chosen as an inquisitor.In the end both had some guilt, but the last straw was Magnus's infidelity with a young warlock.That had been three years ago...
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Series: Cherry's Shadowhunter Quarantine Party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795138
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Kiss me like your ex is in the room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Like always, and I'm telling you this so just for you to know it, I'm Mexican, so like always, I wrote this in Spanish because I felt it just too plain starting it in English, and then I translate it to English with my good friends: The Google translator, my knowledge in English writing and my savior Grammarly.
> 
> So, enjoy it!
> 
> Title based on the song "X" by The Jonas Brothers and Karol G.

**SOUNDTRACK:[Jonas Brothers ft. Karol G - X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHRog2ohHPI)**

Alec and Magnus didn't end on good terms, hell, they ended up on everything but good terms.

Magnus alleged that Alec had given his full attention to his position as inquisitor, neglecting their relationship to the point where there was nothing left.

Alec alleged that Magnus had become inconsiderate and less tolerant towards his affairs and duties as Shadowhunter, more so when he had been chosen as inquisitor.

In the end, both had some guilt, but the last straw was Magnus's infidelity with a young warlock.

Alec was furious. They both screamed, fought and it was Magnus himself who decided to end those six years of relationship.

Alec packed his things from the Loft and left, never to return.

_That had been three years ago._

* * *

That night, the music resounded in The Hunter's Moon, people chatted amusingly, it was a relatively quiet night for that bar.

Jace had finally convinced Alec to go have a few drinks in New York after months of not stepping into the city thanks to Alec's new position as consul.

Alec let Jace get up from the table they had taken, going for his drinks. A "sex on the beach" for Alec and a double whiskey for him.

Maia greeted him cheerfully, joking about how she believed him dead after not seeing him for months.

Jace laughed, telling him how he lived in Idris now after Alec became consul. Maia's eyes almost popped out of her head, but she said nothing more than a simple _"that explains a lot of things."_

Both drinks slipped in front of him and Jace took them, thanking Maia with a smile.

He just turned around when he noticed them ...

Sitting at the same table as always, in the back to the right of the bar ... Magnus and Clary, talking discreetly, even Simon was there, drinking a Bloody Mary next to the redhead.

Jace wanted to return the drinks to Maia and pull Alec out of the bar. He just wanted a quiet night with his boyfriend, _fiancé_ , he reminded himself.

Jace and Clary were done, well Clary had been the one to broke up with him, about six months before Magnus and Alec nearly killed each other in the Loft.

Clary had expressed her dissatisfaction with the parabatai relationship and how it made them so co-dependent on each other. Jace tried to explain that it was complex and that he couldn't just ignore Alec or walk away from him. That they were bond for life, two souls intertwined, two people fighting as one, two hearts beating as one…

_If aught but death part thee and me._

Clary didn't think so and cut everything with Jace the moment she informed her that he would be the "second in command" of Alec, who had recently become an inquisitor and would be spending even more time at the institute and with Alec.

Jace didn't even bother, it was something that had been coming for a long time.

The blonde's eyes fell on Alec, who was checking his phone, unaware of those present in the background.

Jace walked over to him and slid the cocktail down, staring at him while Alec took the first sip, Jace still didn't understand how he liked that acidic drink so much.

_"What's going on?"_

Jace wanted to scream, no matter how hard he tried, Alec _always_ realized that something was wrong with him.

_"Jace?"_

"Magnus and Clary are here."

Alec choked on the cocktail sip he was about to swallow.

_"WHAT?!"_

"Mhm. At a table in the back." He said, casually, picking at his nails.

"If you want, we can go somewhere else," Alec said, taking his hand on the table, smiling slightly at him.

Jace returned the gesture.

"Nah. I won't let them ruin our first outing after months at Idris."

"Sorry."

Jace frowned at him. He hated that he apologized for his job.

"Sorry," Alec said, apologizing for apologizing.

"If you apologize again, you'll sleep on the sofa, Lightwood..."

_"Oh yeah, Herondale?"_

Jace raised an eyebrow at his fiancé upon hearing the playful tone with which he had said it.

"Don't try your luck doll."

Alec took another sip of the citrus concoction and slid himself across the table, inches away from Jace.

_"Maybe ... that's what I want ..."_ he muttered.

"Really Alec? So far from home?"

Alec smiled lewdly.

_"Kiss me like your ex is in the room..."_

Now it was Jace's turn to choke on the whiskey.

Oh by the Angel, Alexander Lightwood was going to be the death of him.

He stared at him, watching as Alec smiled smugly, challenging gaze sparkling in his blue eyes, challenging to challenge him.

Just then, Clary passed by their table, straight to Maia who handed her a tray with several drinks.

"Oh Alec, tomorrow morning you will regret saying that."

_"I am waiting Herondale..."_

Alec grinned as he watched out of the corner of his eye as Clary turned around with the tray in her hands, just as one of Jace's hands tangled in his hair, pulling him toward him, kissing him lustfully.

Alec smiled against Jace's lips as he heard the characteristic sound of glass breaking against the bar floor.

_"Are you alright biscuit?"_ A voice that he hadn't heard in three years, said.

Jace's tongue worked its way between his lips, running over the mouth that he knew by heart.

Alec's left hand rested on Jace's neck, pressing him closer as they continued to eat each other mouths like never before. Alec smiled when he felt Jace's teeth tugging at his lip, the bastard wanted to make a statement.

_"Why don't we get out of here, eh doll?"_ Jace muttered, voice hoarse with lust and panting against his lips.

"It seems perfect."

And so, Jace stood up, pulling Alec toward the counter where Maia was standing, not caring that Magnus and Clary were a few yards away.

"Keep the change, sweetie." He exclaimed as he slipped her a fifty-dollar bill; pulling Alec toward the exit.

Both couples made eye contact when the Shadowhunters reached the door.

Alec smiled before leaving the door, with Jace behind him, ready to take the first taxi that passed and thus, return to the institute, where Jace planned to do indecent things to who would stop being his fiancé in a month.

Meanwhile, inside the bar, Magnus was waiting with Clary for the new set of drinks that Maia was preparing for them after the tray had slipped from Clary’s fingers when she saw her ex-boyfriend kissing his parabatai at a few tables away.

_"Did you know they are getting married?"_ Clary muttered, still staring at the door.

Magnus didn’t answer, _he didn’t know_. He hadn't heard from Alexander Lightwood since he left the New York Institute at Isabelle’s charge.

_"Izzy told me, we are friends after all. They've been dating for two years, and they’re going to get married in a month, in an elegant and traditional Shadowhunter ceremony at the Institute; Simon is invited too but he hasn't told me anything."_

_"They both moved to Idris when Alec was chosen as consul a year ago."_

Magnus snorted. _Consul_. Apparently, he was right, Alexander had prioritized his career as a Shadowhunter, simply that he now had someone of his own kind by his side, not some Downworlder.

"It's funny because before we broke up, I asked him to move to another institute, together…he flatly refused, saying he couldn't leave his parabatai ... I broke up with him that same night. And he did it ... _He never left Alec._ "

Magnus said nothing. He simply took the tray Maia had left there for them, silently.

"Come on biscuit, let's go back to the table."

Magnus led Clary back to the table; the image of the diamond ring on Alexander's finger, the look with which they looked at each other as if no one else existed and Jace's lips on those of Alec, would be nailed like a bullet in his memory for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for like the three people who reads me:
> 
> Well, here I am again with my Jalec sht jajaja. 
> 
> Being in quarantine and in college is a nightmare, online classes for engineering majors are truly hell. But! my weird brain happened to be way more inspired with tons and tons of homework on his back and made me write drafts and ideas of like a dozen of fanfics in the middle of doing some assignment, mostly Jalec because well, we need more of these two idiots in love around here.
> 
> So, this is part of like, five (until now) works on my google keep notes, all of them drabbles or one-shots, so I've decided to create some kind of series named "Cherry's Shadowhunter Quarantine Party" and it would consist of all the works that my mind makes in the meantime of this pandemic. I write in Spanish, mostly, so I have a few more stories in a mixture of Spanglish that I need to edit and translate, I'm on the verge of finishing my semester so work is hectic, but! I'll try to post them in a few more days and no, I've not forgotten the "Prince Alexander of Idris" Universe, that would be back too.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one as much as I do! Thank you for reading! and as always, Kudos and comments are very much welcome.
> 
> Twitter @candykyush | Tumblr @jewelrnicorn


End file.
